A Night With Butch and Cassidy
by Penuno
Summary: James, Jessie, and Meowth spy on Butch and Cassidy-'Spy Camera' series


A Night With Butch and Cassidy  
  
By: Amanda  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em  
  
Author's note: This isn't one of my favorites, but I had to get it up since its part of the 'Spy Camera' series  
  
*It's night time with Jessie, James, and Meowth are outside out in a yard watching what happens in the room through a pair of binoculars*  
  
Cassidy: *Cassidy enters bedroom. She looks around the room while she groans in disgust.* Butch! Butch, get in here now!  
  
Butch: *casually walks into room* Yes, what is it?  
  
Cassidy: This room! It's a disgrace! All of your clothes are all over the place. Look! Your shirts are all over our bed, your pants are on the floor, and I just so happen to be stepping on your boxers!  
  
Butch: *gasps* Those are my favorite smiley-face ones! You better not wrinkle them!  
  
Cassidy: Butch, they're already wrinkled. They're just boxers anyway, so who cares?  
  
Butch: I care!  
  
Cassidy: Butch! Please! If you insist on being messy, can you please try to keep your mess on your half of the room?  
  
Butch: That's sort of hard to do.  
  
Cassidy: *sighs exasperatedly* Well, can you please pick your clothes up and put them in the closet?!  
  
Butch: Okay, fine. *picks up clothes and throws them in closet* Happy now?  
  
Cassidy: No, I am not happy. You threw your clothes into the closet! Can't you hang them up?  
  
Butch: *groans but reluctantly hangs up the clothes* Now are you happy?  
  
Cassidy: Yes, I'm happy now. I'm going to take a shower now.  
  
Butch: *groans* No! You're going to use up all of the hot water!  
  
Cassidy: You used up all of the hot water last night so I'm entitled to use it all tonight.  
  
Butch: Fine. Just don't take too long, okay?  
  
Cassidy: Sure. *walks into bathroom, shuts door, and starts the water.*  
  
Butch: *Walks into a different bathroom and flushes the toilet*  
  
Cassidy: *Sreams* Ahh! It's hot! Ahhhh! Now it's freezing!  
  
Butch: *laughs*  
  
Cassidy: *Storms out of bathroom with a towel around her.* Butch!!!  
  
Butch: *laughs*  
  
Cassidy: You know, I should slap you.  
  
Butch: Go ahead.  
  
Cassidy: *Reaches up to slap Butch but lets go of the towel. The towel falls to the floor revealing her.*  
  
Butch: *laughs and blushes* Wow Cassidy!  
  
Cassidy: *blushes and runs back into the bathroom to finish her shower*  
  
Butch: *continues laughing and blushing as he walks back into the bedroom*  
  
Cassidy: *walks out of bathroom 15 minutes later* Your turn, Butch.  
  
Butch: You sure took your time in there. Forget about hot water, I hope that there's even water left for me.  
  
Cassidy: *laughs and throws a pillow at Butch*  
  
Butch: *pillow hits Butch right in the face, so he retaliates and hits Cassidy with it. *Walks into bathroom to take shower.*  
  
Cassidy: *notices Butch did not lock the bathroom door. Thinking that Butch needed a dose of his own medicine, Cassidy silently opens the door and walks in* Let's see! What's behind curtain number1!? *pulls back shower curtain*  
  
Butch: Aaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!! Cassidy! *blushes and tries to cover himself*  
  
Cassidy: *laughs* Serves you right! *walks out of bathroom*  
  
Butch: *walks out of bathroom 8 minutes later*  
  
Cassidy: Was there any water left?  
  
Butch: Yeah. But no hot water.  
  
Cassidy: Too bad. *sprays on perfume*  
  
Butch: *sniffs air* Why do you have to put on the perfume?  
  
Cassidy: Because I'm a girl and it smells nice. Don't you like it?  
  
Butch: Yeah, it smells nice and all. But it makes the room smell.girly.  
  
Cassidy: Hah! Very funny. Just for saying that, I need your help with something.  
  
Butch: With what?  
  
Cassidy: *pulls a bottle of nail polish out of a drawer* Normally I apply the nail polish. But I always mess up. So I want you to put the nail polish on my nails.  
  
Butch: *moans* Why?  
  
Cassidy: Because, that's why. Come on, Butch, it's not like anyone's watching.  
  
James: *James watches what's happening through his binoculars* Ha! Butch has to put nail polish on Cassidy.  
  
Jessie: *laughs*  
  
Meowth: *laughs* Dis is so much fun!  
  
Cassidy: *hands Butch the nail polish* I want you to put this color on me.  
  
Butch: *reads name* Pretty Prancing Purple? Where do they come up with these names?  
  
Cassidy: I've often wondered the same thing. Please don't screw up.  
  
Butch: Why?  
  
Cassidy: Because you're going to have to do it all over. And I know you do not want to do that, do you?  
  
Butch: No, not really.  
  
Cassidy: *sighs impatiently* Hurry up, Butch.  
  
Butch: *brushes nail polish onto Cassidy's nails* There, I'm finished.  
  
Cassidy: Good job.  
  
Butch: I never want to that again. *sniffs air* Uhg. I hate the smell of nail polish.  
  
Cassidy: Screw you.  
  
Butch: I'm serious.  
  
Cassidy: Why? Does it smell too girly?  
  
Butch: Yes, and it also stinks.  
  
Cassidy: As if this room doesn't smell like you.  
  
Butch: I don't smell!  
  
Cassidy: Little do you know.  
  
Butch: That's it. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Don't bother me.  
  
Cassidy: Oh I'm sorry Butch if I'm annoying you.  
  
Butch: Yeah, you are bugging me.  
  
Cassidy: You deserve it.  
  
Butch: You deserve it, too.  
  
Cassidy: You know what else I deserve? You. Come over here and give me a hug. Now.  
  
Butch: *Walks over and hugs Cassidy*  
  
Cassidy: You're not half bad, Butch. You're actually kind of sweet.  
  
Butch: I know.  
  
Cassidy: You can be a jerk.  
  
Butch: I know.  
  
Cassidy: *laughs* Do you know everything?  
  
Butch: Yep.  
  
Cassidy: Do you know that I love you?  
  
Butch: Yep.  
  
Cassidy: *laughs and kisses Butch*  
  
Butch: *kisses Cassidy*  
  
Jessie: What's happening?  
  
James: *laughs* They're making out.  
  
Jessie: Are you serious? Heh, Cassidy told me she would never kiss Butch. What a liar! Let me see! *grabs binoculars* Ha ha!  
  
Meowth: *grabs binoculars away from Jessie* I wanna see! *looks through them* Ew! Mushy!  
  
James: *takes binoculars away from Meowth and looks through them*  
  
Jessie: Now what's happening?  
  
Meowth: Yeah, are dey doing, uh, um, something else now. Ya know what I mean.  
  
James: I can't tell. The lights are off, or at least dimmed. So I can't see.  
  
Jessie: Darn.  
  
Meowth: T'ank goodness. I did not want to see. 


End file.
